Whatever You Need
by MadDam-de-Mort
Summary: Set after 3x21, Elena wakes up on the floor and Damon is there for her; to be her tower of strength, as he always is. Delena, fluff, oneshot.


Hey guys! I wrote this just after seeing 3x21 so sorry if it's a bit out of date! This is what I wanted the finale to start off with, but sadly no :'( This is just a cute little drabble-oneshot that's a bit funny as well :) Enjoy!

* * *

'Hey, Care.'

Elena Gilbert tiredly hung up her coat, shutting the door after her and rubbing her forearms feverishly. Her childhood friend, now vampire, stood in a doorway, looking uplifted at their victory - Klaus was incapacitated for the time being, and hopefully for many, many years to come.

'Come on, Grumpy! Put a smile on your face! We won!' Caroline bounced into the kitchen, reluctantly followed by Elena. She couldn't help but inwardly roll her eyes at her friend's bubbly personality - she had been that way since the day they had met.

'Hey, Lena!' Jeremy, her younger brother, smiled and waved her over to the island, where drinks were being poured and celebratory laughing cascaded through the air. He was joined by Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler; soon Caroline who almost threw herself at Tyler, and he waited patiently for Elena to make her way over, a huge smile now on her face as well. The atmosphere was contagious.

He handed her a glass. 'To a Klaus-free life!'

'To a Klaus-free life!' The company echoed his words and raised their glasses, cheering as they all clanked together.

After everyone had left the Gilbert household, Elena found Jeremy painting Ric's room again.

'You all right?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. I hate this room.'

'So do I. You'd better go to bed, we can finish this up in the morning.'

'M'kay. Night Lena.'

'Night Jer.' She had just got off the phone with Damon, and he seemed so uplifted by this small victory that she couldn't help smiling, even now as she picked up the brush Jeremy had discarded and started to paint the window frame he had been working on.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck. She pressed her hand to the spot, and then her world went black.

Elena woke to the white paint from the pot she was using the night before soaking into her chocolate-brown hair and into her purple top. The sun streamed in from the window behind her, warming her back in that inefficient way the winter sun does. She sat up and groaned slightly - a whole night on the floorboards had put a large kink in her back and neck, not to mention her entire right leg was partially numb from her strange sleeping place.

She tried to remember what exactly had possessed her to pass the night on the floor of Alaric's old room, and suddenly it all came back. Saying how much she hated the room, telling Jeremy to go to bed, resuming his painting and the pain in her neck. She reached up and placed her hand on the spot where, only eight hours ago, had felt like someone was forcing a toothpick into her soft skin.

The sound of the front door closing shook her from her reverie. She sat up quickly, and let out a low groan, forgetting temporarily about her aching body. She was immediately joined by a concerned-looking Damon, crouching next to her.

'All right down there?'

'Not really.' She moved her arms about, groaning again.

'Did you spend the night on the floor? Too drunk to get up, eh? No?' He had an enormous smirk plastered on his face. It was obvious last night's elation at their small victory hadn't worn off yet.

'Not quite. I passed out, evidently, after it felt as if someone was stabbing a toothpick into my neck.' She rubbed the area in memory, as though it was still bothering her.

He moved closer and took her hand in his, rearranging her hair gently to examine the place for a mark of any kind.

'Did you just wake up?' His cerulean eyes had hardened, the humour dissipating almost immediately.

'Yes, about five minutes ago.'

'Lucky I chose then to call in. There isn't a mark of any sort, but someone must be doing something to Ric, there's no other explanation. Your connection must work both ways - if Ric is hurt, you hurt too. And vice versa.' A frown had almost joined his eyebrows together.

'Great, another problem for us to deal with. Why does this keep happening?' Elena questioned fiercely.

'God hates us?' Damon tried to lighten the mood, succeeding in getting a small smile from Elena.

'Seems like it. Can you help me up? My back has a huge kink in it.' He took her hand and hoisted her up from the ground. 'Thanks.' She brushed her shirt, and discovered the paint on it and through her hair.

'Oh, bloody hell!' Damon stifled a laugh at her outburst, he'd never really heard her go off, however mildly.

'Would me making you breakfast help slightly?' He enquired lightheartedly.

'Yes, please. I'll go clean up and meet you downstairs?' he nodded in agreement.

When she descended the stairs, she heard something sizzling and smelt bacon wafting through her nose. She had a new shirt on and she had attempted to get the paint out of her hair, but it seemed to be firmly stuck until she had more time on her hands.

Elena turned the corner into the kitchen and stopped to admire Damon, who was completely at home in her kitchen with his back to her. His leather jacket was draped over the closest bar stool under the island, the sleeves of his low-collared longsleeved tee pushed halfway up his forearms and a tea-towel slung over his shoulder. He moved with ease and expertise, tending to this and that and seemingly unaware that he was under Elena's admiring gaze. She was reminded of the day she and him had made chilli for the potluck dinner before Stefan came back. She smiled at the memory and decided to make her presence known.

'Smells amazing in here. Whatcha makin'?' She sauntered over and poked her face over his shoulder.

'Somethin' yummy for my princess,' He smiled tenderly at her, suddenly noticing the state of her hair. 'Did it not come out?' he reached up and took some of it in his hand, caressing the silky strands.

'It'll take more than ten minutes of rubbing. I'll fix it after breakfast.' She smiled at him, returning her attention to the food.

'Speaking of which, it's time to eat. Breakfast is served.' He said the last part in a posh British accent, almost mocking Klaus and his downfall the previous day.

He placed a plate of bacon, toast and two eggs, sunny side up in front of Elena. She took one bite and couldn't help moaning in pleasure.

'Oh, thank you so much. This is just what I needed,' She nodded appreciatively in his direction and he smiled.

'Always happy to help.' She polished off her breakfast quickly and headed upstairs to wash her hair, Damon trailing behind.

'I reckon a bath will probably soften it and the paint will come out more easily,' she stated as she gathered her bath-time things - a loofah, shampoo and conditioner from the shower and an ornate bottle of bubblebath from the bathroom cupboard. She headed back towards her room for a clean towel and passed Jeremy's room. It was vacant, she assumed he'd gone over to the Grill or to Bonnie's. After she revived him, there seemed to be something going on in that department again.

Damon was waiting in the bathroom. 'Do you need help getting the paint out?' he asked as she turned on the taps and the bath started filling.

'Probably, but I'll get in first, THEN you can come in, got it? No funny business.' She pointed a stern finger in his direction as though telling off a naughty child.

'Yes, Ma'am!' He comically stood to attention, saluting her. She laughed easily, falling back into their comfortable banter.

'Right, now shoo! I'll call you back in when I need you.' He slunk away, and she tended to her bath.

Once it was full enough so Damon wouldn't catch a glimpse of anything, the bubbles towering high, she stripped and eased her aching body into the hot water. She was immediately engulfed in vanilla and cinnamon from the bubblebath, and she sighed contentedly. She slipped her head underwater and resurfaced, sitting crosslegged on the bottom of the bath. The water was just high enough to cover her breasts decently and the three inches of bubbles added extra protection. She fiddled with the patch of paint and could feel it ever so slightly softening.

'All right, Damon, you can come in.'

He was there in an instant, materialising over by the oak stool next to the sink. He brought it over and eased himself down onto it, pushing his sleeves up further before taking her hair in his elegant, nimble-fingered hands. He looked even more beautiful when he was doing such a domestic task, his midnight black hair slightly ruffled, his perfect cheekbones slightly pink from the rising heat of the water and his shirt falling open to reveal perfectly placed collar bones and unblemished porcelain skin, smooth and soft. His hands were glistening as he stroked and caressed Elena's hair, and she leaned forward to make it easier for him. His beautiful deep blue eyes were fully focused on her mahogany tresses and she smiled sleepily at the miniscule concentration lines adorning his brow, unashamedly admiring this man of otherworldly beauty caring for her needs. She was so thankful he had made his way into her life.

He looked up to make a comment on her hair, and noticed the dreamy look on her face; and her bashfully appreciating him and his good looks. His heart soared with joy to witness her emotions written all over her face - and that they were synonymous to his fantasies of a world where she would choose him and stop dithering about it.

'I reckon it'll need a good soak, it's already losing rigidity, so I'll just keep you company then?' He smirked at her expression, still of appreciative awe.

'Yeah, okay. I'll just lie down though. This isn't as comfy as it first was.' She giggled, apparently still in her own little world.

He shifted the stool so he was facing her once she lay back, her head resting on the lip of the tub.

'So, have you seen any Gossip Girl lately?'

Gossip Girl was their thing. It started a couple of weeks after Stefan had left, when they had been searching for hours and Elena really needed a break, so she had headed over to her DVD collection and retrieved her Gossip Girl first season box set. She put it on and proceeded to persuade Damon to take a break and watch TV with her. They ended up watching about twelve episodes, talking in stereotypical accents and high voices, pretending to be concerned about the silliest of things like the characters on the show. From then on, whenever they needed a break, Elena broke out the Gossip Girl DVDs and they watched, content on watching others obsess over petty things. They had eventually watched them all and had to resort to watching them all again.

'No, not since we watched it together last Sunday. Oh my god remember when Blair...'

And so the conversation continued for about forty minutes, until Damon remembered why Elena was in the bath in the first place.

'Hey what are we going to do about this connection you and Evil Teacher-Vampire Slayer have?' He replaced his cheerful tone with a solemn one, the seriousness of the topic dampening his mood.

'Maybe Bonnie can look into it, I'll call her after I get out of the bath. Does my hair seem better? Do you think we can get the paint out now?'

'Should have been long enough...' he trailed off, examining her hair again. He then gently eased strands out of the clump of paint, careful not to jerk her hair and hurt her.

'Oh, my back and shoulders are so sore. I don't think I can reach to wash my hair, would you mind, once you've finished?' She looked shyly up at him through her thick, long eyelashes.

'No problem,' He smiled down at her and she closed her eyes. 'Would you like me to give you a massage after? I trained as a masseuse in the Caribbean in my earlier days,'

'Oh, yes! Thank you so much Damon. Not just for today, but for always being there for me. You're ready to help when no-one else is. Thank you, it means so much to me. I don't know how I could live without you.' She had opened her eyes and was looking earnestly at him.

He leaned forward and cupped her face in his free hand, stroking her cheek.

'It's my pleasure, Princess.' He kissed her forehead gently and went back to working at her hair. She sank back again and her eyes fluttered shut. She was so tired. Maybe it was her awful sleep on the floor last night, but she really couldn't keep her eyes open. She sighed, and Damon swore he could hear her mutter something under her breath before she dozed off.

_I love you._

His heartbeat raced. Had she really just said that? Or was he simply hearing things because he wanted it so badly to be true? He was most likely imagining it. It wasn't real, it wasn't real. She loved Stefan...

But she admitted she had feelings for him, too. He was in awe as to how this one girl had him and his brother pining after her. And she'd asked him to wash her hair, give her a massage, help her with her problems. Him, not Stefan. Maybe there was hope after all.

He turned his attention back to her hair. Her beautiful hair, silky chocolate brown as it slipped through his pale fingers.

After he had completely untangled her hair and was left with a lump of paint he dumped in the bathroom bin, he just sat and watched her sleep. He knew she'd had a hard couple of days, what with the trip to Denver, Alaric being turned and finally having to face her feelings for the brothers; and he knew she needed these few stolen minutes of peaceful slumber under the watchful and loving eye of he who she trusted the most.

Damon reached out and gently ran his fingers over her sleeping face - her cheek, the line of her jaw, her manicured eyebrows; and finally, her full pink lips, now with the corners tugged up in a small smile. He heard her heartbeat gradually speed up as she gained consciousness.

'Hey,' she said sleepily.

'Hey. I got all the paint out of your hair,' He moved his hand so he was stroking her hair and the side of her face.

'Thanks. Do you need me to sit up to wash it?'

'That'd be helpful, yes.' She sat up slowly and gestured to her shampoo and conditioner sitting on the edge of the tub. He took the shampoo and, taking a small dollop in his hand, started massaging it into her hair, working it gently into a thick lather. He massaged her head while doing this, starting at the crown of her head and moving his fingers out in all directions applying slight pressure. She sighed in delight. He then scooped up the water surrounding her and rinsed her hair, placing a hand on her forehead to stop the soap getting in her eyes.

'Thank you again for doing this,' She said this breathily, trying to concentrate while he was sending her to heaven from this simple act of kindness.

'It's no problem. I've never really washed someone else's hair before so you're my guinea pig,' Her eyes were closed but she could hear the smirk in his voice.

'You're doing a great job,' She laughed.

'Why, thank you, Princess,' He repeated the process with the conditioner and continued talking. 'I'm thinking I should start a hair-washing boutique. I shall call it, Hairy Fairy's Lather and Rinse. What do you think?' She laughed heartily and he joined in, chuckles rumbling through his chest.

'I think you should clarify whether or not you are the Hairy Fairy in question. Will you walk around in a pink tutu? Because that will definitely attract lots more customers,' She started up laughing again.

'Oh, I'm thinking a multicoloured tutu with sparkles and wings!'

'Now, that would be a sight!' Their laughter subsided, and they were just left gazing at each other. The moment grew awkward, and Damon cleared his throat.

'Well your hair is done, so I'll leave you to get dressed. Are you still up for that massage?' He got up and headed towards the door.

'Yes, please! Oh, and Damon?' He stopped and looked at her.

'Thanks. Again. I know I've said it like twenty times already, but I can't stress it enough. So thanks.' She smiled tentatively, and his answering smiles was huge, genuine. She didn't think she had seen him smile like that ever. He closed the door softly behind him.

She sighed, hoping she wouldn't lose him once she got her feelings in order. After hauling herself out of the bath, she wrapped herself in a huge, red fluffy towel and after draining the bath, exited the room. She crossed the hall to her bedroom and pulled on some fatpants and a mens v-neck tee, which she realised she had sneakily stolen from Damon's room when Stefan had left to help her sleep at night. His scent was comforting, and the shirt still smelled like him. She couldn't be bothered finding another shirt, so that would have to do. She just hoped he wouldn't notice.

'Damon, where have you disappeared off to?' She looked down the stairs to see if he had ventured down there.

'Just getting some things, Princess. Do you want to lie on the couch, or your bed, maybe? It'll be more comfortable lying down.' He waited patiently while she decided.

'Uh, my bed probably.'

'Okey-dokey. Hey, do you want me to use some oils? It helps with the process, but if you're not okay with that, -'

'No, it's fine. I'm too tired to care really.'

She walked over and plopped onto her bed, casually took her, or Damon's, top off and lay on her stomach with the top under her head as a pillow. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of his cologne that still lingered. She almost fell asleep there and then when Damon's warm hands pressed lightly into her shoulder muscles. He deftly massaged her shoulders and back, and felt her relax more and more as he continued to rub patterns on her back. Once he stopped, he sensed her starting to drift off. She woke when he settled on the bed beside her, rubbing her eyes lazily.

'Hey. How long was I out?' She sat up and put his top back on.

'About five minutes. Your massage is all done, so I think I'll just -' He started getting off the bed, but her hand shot out to stop him.

'No! I mean, I really don't want to be alone right now. Can you stay?' She had a look of panic in her eyes so he settled back down, closer than he was before.

'Sure, I'm here. Whatever you need.' She got off the bed and climbed under the covers. Damon sat there for a moment, not sure if she wanted him to be under the covers with her, but she nodded sleepily. He kicked off his shoes, took out his belt and slid under the covers next to her. He turned on his side, her on her back. They lay like that for about thirty seconds before she shuffled over and lay her head on his arm, snuggling deep into his chest. He rearranged and pulled her closer, his arms around her, her head now nestled in the crook of his neck and his lips pressed to her hair.

'Sleep well, my princess.'

* * *

Reviews are love!

-M


End file.
